


Steve's teasing Advent calender

by S6a



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious Danny "Danno" Williams, One story for almost each day, Sharing a Bed, So Married, Teasing, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S6a/pseuds/S6a
Summary: "How I get romantic involved with my partner without asking him officially on a date. A guide book by Steve McGarrett."Or: On December 1st Steve kissed Danny for one second, on December 2nd he kissed Danny two times ... on December 4th was just one kiss that lasts for four seconds? on 6 December the sixth kiss was aimed at Danny's neck and on Christmas day there was more than kissing involved.Meanwhile, Danny catch up with his own advent calendar for Steve
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you all had or still have a merry Christmas.

It was a warm morning on the first day of December.  
Of course, it was freaking warm outside at seven o'clock they were in Hawaii not New Jersey or every other country where it was winter and winter mean cold and maybe snow.  
Danny really missed hearing Christmas music everywhere he went and driving through the snow, watching his breath at the same time as he watched the road while waiting patiently for his old, beat-up four-door sedan to heat up. It was strange walking through downtown Honolulu or Waikiki and not seeing wreaths of holly or tinsel strung up through the railings and doors, not feeling the crunch and cold of ice beneath his feet or even feeling a chilly breeze break through his coat.

Danny made his peace long enough but it didn't mean he didn't miss New Jersey through.

For once Danny thought he should be embracing the Christmas spirit and doing something nice so he let his crazy partner drive with his beloved car to work, today.   
He parked the Carmello in front of the house. The house was quiet and shadowed by the morning sun and a breeze blew through the open door that led to the lanai. As he passed through the kitchen he decides to make a second cup of coffee for himself. One thought later he was feeling generous and made a mug of Coffee for his Partner too. Out on the lanai, he spotted as expected a body moving through the water. He toed off his shoes and socks and stepped out onto the sand. The task wasn't so easy with both hands full of hot coffee mugs.

He sat down in one of the rickety old chairs watching the figure getting closer to shore. Digging his toes in the soft cool sand and carefully sat one coffee mug in the sand. 

“Hey, Danny!” he heard Steve call as he rose out of the water and walk to him with a bright grin. Water clung to his ridiculously long eyelashes. Drops run down his chest and over his washboard abs and into the thin trail of hair barely covered by his obscenely low-slung board shorts. His stupid Tattoos were wet with water and bright in the morning sun. Danny hand him his towel and watched his partner drained himself. When he was finished he sat on the chair next to him and Danny gave him silently the mug. Someone should Danny give a medal by the end of the day.

"Do you have fun swimming with the seals?", Danny teased his partner.  
"Nah, I just swam with the fishes," Steve said dryly.  
He drank the coffee in one gulp and gave the cup back to Danny.  
"You animal coffee it's hot if you didn't notice.", Danny ranted and glared at him.

"So are you," whispered Steve with a wink and leaned over the chair to Danny so he could peck Danny a kiss on his lips for a second. Then he stood up and to his house as nothing happened.  
Danny sat frozen on the same spot where Steve left him.  
Did he hallucinate the thing or did Steve called him hot and kissed him? For a second but still. Danny was pretty sure that work partners, male work partners don't kiss each other as a thank you.

Every time his partner did something crazy that he couldn't explain why his partner did things normal people wouldn't do, he added the thing to the list of "Steve's moment of insanity." It was a long list so what was adding one tiny thing? In comparison to other crazy staff, the SEAL did it wouldn't make a difference.

Satisfied he found the reason why Steve would do this he shrugged it off and went inside to put the two mugs in the kitchen sink.  
Danny made the coffee so Steve should wash the cups in the evening.

**Second and third day:**

When it happened again, Danny concluded that, nope, he had not imagined it. He could not add it to the list of "Steve's moment of insanity" again, could he?

“What the heck are you doing?”, Danny asked as he put the coffee back on his desk.

“What?” asked Steve, taking a step back.

” You kissed me,” said Danny, running his hand through his hair and narrowing his eyes.

“Yes,” Steve nodded innocently and quirked a little smile, waiting for Danny’s point.

“What- why…”, Danny started. "Look I know you have issues and I know you learn to socialize with civilian people. But work partners don't kiss as a thank you!", Danny stated as it was obvious. 

"I know, Danny," Steve said and took the car keys from Danny's office desk and kissed him on the cheek again. Danny pretended he was too engrossed in his drink to notice. He could confront him later.

**Day 4**

Steve grinned, Danny fell into his trap perfectly. Surging forwards, Steve wrapped his fingers around Danny's tie and pulled him forwards until their lips met. The pressure lasted for four seconds, Steve's eyes shut and Danny's wide in surprise. When Steve let Danny go, he slid back into his car seat slowly, eyes still wide, tie crooked and a blush painting his cheeks.'

**Day 5**

Danny was a detective and he notices a pattern there.

Steve kissed him the first time on 1st December in the morning. On the second day of December Steve kisses him in the morning as a thank you for the keys and as a goodbye. On the third day, he kissed him three times, the third time was in the evening after Danny drop him out of his place. But yesterday was different. There was only one kiss that lasts for four seconds. The only thing he didn't understand is why? What was Steve's motive?

Danny sat on Steve's couch absently patting Eddie and watching TV. While Steve sat next to him. Steve turned his head to the side and placed his lips in a lingering soft-touch onto Danny’s cheek.

“Going to the bathroom,” he said and left the room.

Danny gave a frustrated sigh. 

**Day 6:**

That was a thing now, it had seeped into their routine. Most of the kisses had been on the cheek but Danny was still startled when Steve gave him a full mouth-on-mouth kiss. But he gave up questioning him about it and accepted Steve's change of behavior.

Of course, his partner had to do something crazy and confused him more with the new routine.

They were standing, reading files in the war room by the computer table shoulder to shoulder, when Steve tilts his head and presses an open-mouthed kiss to his neck, just under his ear. Jerking, Danny’s elbow drives back, making harsh contact with Steve's diaphragm and dropping the file he'd holding. With a soft oof, Steve stepped back, cradling his stomach with a hand, the other balanced on the table.

It gives Danny enough space to twist around, glare haughty, hand on his neck where Steve’s lips had been. “What are you doing?!”

“For a cop, you use an awful lot of physical violence.” Steve grins, buts it’s something of a grimace. “Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.”

“Couldn’t--?” Danny’s brow furrows. “Steven, you can’t just accost people on a whim. Particularly not me people!” Danny yelled frustrated.

"It just today is special. It's Nicolaus' day if you didn't notice that. I thought you are the dad here.", Steve pointed out.

Danny huffed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Of course I noticed it's Nicolaus's day. Charlie got a chocolate, Nicolaus. But what has that to do with..."

"Oh," suddenly it hit him hard.

"Took you long enough." Steve grinned. 

Danny scoffed, "excuse me it's not every day that your work partner gift you with a physical advent calendar! It's crazy and really unappreciated. But yes it is my fault! Why I'm still surprised?! We speaking about you. Mr. Crazy pants!"

"I not really hear you completing about the kisses."

Danny folded his arms across his chest. "Do I actually have to tell you how ridiculous you're being, or can you read it well enough on my face?"

Before Steve could answer Tani appeared.

"Uh, guys when are you finished fighting can your please interview the victims' parents, or should Junes and I...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days seven to Christmas day.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wore me a little bit out. It was like writing twenty different stories.... 
> 
> Warning: It's getting even cuter/sappier. Writing it made me a little bit sick so that's why I need so much time to upload this chapter ;).

Don’t count the days. Make the days count.” —Muhammad Ali

Day 7

The routine continued with Danny making coffee in the morning at Steve's and would be reward with thank you kisses.

  
It was lunchtime when Danny brought food for the team. 

"I brought food." All attention went to him and they tried to steal the boxes of his hands.

"Relax. It's enough for everyone. Surprisingly the animal knows how to behave," he mumbled as he gave everyone his food.

Steve smiled fondly at him and took the container when Danny handed it to him. "Thank you."

Danny rolled his eyes. "You own me, babe."

Steve put the container on the table and leaned in to kiss Danny on his cheeks. 

"And this is what I put up with regularly,” Junior moaned pathetically to Lou and Tani who burst out laughing.

"Tell me about it, man. They are so cute that I can't eat the malasada's for the desert or I gonna poke," Lou said annoyed but his smile gave him away.

"Shut up." Danny hissed to his team.

Another kiss on his other cheek.

"Don't be grumpy, Danno. The Team's just teasing," Steve kept smiling that wide-open smile at him and it's was getting too close to something Danny wasn't prepared to deal with.

"I would love to stand here and talk with you but I’m not going to," the Detective took his food and went to his office to eat in peace.

Day 8:

Steve was stretching and popping his back. He yawned and turned to go upstairs to his bedroom. 

The day had been exhausting running after drug deals through the streets for miles. Eventually, Steve got two but he almost got hit by a truck in the process. Danny booked the criminals and gave them to HPD after that they went home and watched TV the whole evening.

“Hey.” Danny stopped him by gripping his overshirt. Steve turned back to face him, hand rubbing his eyes and face confused until Danny pursed his lips, craned his head, and frowned at him.

“Oh,” said Steve. He looked slightly embarrassed to have forgotten the last kiss for today and leaned down to peck his partner on the lips. In his tired state, the peck was more of lips resting on lips until Steve eventually remembered to lift his head.

Danny puffed air through his nose and gave him a nudge. “Sometimes I wonder if you were born this way or you take lessons. Go to bed. I let myself out and close everything.”

Steve was too tied to realized that Danny insulted him, he just climbed the stairs half asleep already.

Knowing Steve's motive should be more satisfied, should give Danny more peace. But it wasn't really. Sure kissing your partner was not normal but since Steve started this Danny got used to it. And the more days go by, the more kisses he gets or the mouth-to-mouth kisses become longer. It depended on Steve's mood, Danny thought. 

He should accept it and that is it. And when the man forgets his own idea then Danny should forget it too, not remind him like he wanted to be kissed. 

Day 9: 

How they go in this position he had no idea.

Danny was half-sitting up, sprawled against the pillows and he’s not quite sure how Steve’s head ended up in his lap; Steve had his arms and legs all spread out across the sofa like a starfish, head turned toward the TV to watch the movie, Danny'd picked out and he was practically purring as Danny carded his fingers through his partner's hair. 

Steve was making these soft little contented noises that he’d probably not even aware he’d made, and Danny couldn't help himself, the hand in Steve's hair moved to his neck. 

"Every workday with you end crazy," he muttered.

Steve made the sound of an agreement but wasn't really listening. Instead, he moved his head where Danny's shirt had ridden up, then he hummed softly in the back of his throat and pressed his lips to the bare skin of Danny’s stomach.

Danny made a soft, shocked sound but can’t tear his gaze away from Steve’s plush lips on his skin, his hand unconsciously tightening on the graceful curve of Steve’s neck.

"Glad you make it,", Steve mumbled in his skin, mouthing around his exposed skin.

"Steve," the blond warned and squeezed his neck painfully hard.

The commander shifted until he faced Danny and leaned in, lips caressing a kiss onto Danny’s forehead. 

"Nine, love you, Danno”, he smiled ignored Danny's glare.

"I’m not saying I hate you, what I’m saying is that you are literally the Monday of my life."

Day 10:

"Do you want to wash everything else?", Danny asked Steve over his slice of salami pizza. 

Steve considered the question then shook his head. He took another bite from his pineapple pizza slice.

"Great then I have some space for my clothes too, for once."

Steve let his pizza slice fell on the plate on his lap and blinked at Danny.

"You use _my_ wash machine for your clothes?!"

Danny snorted he crossed one arm over his chest, his hand over his opposing bicep, his other palm held up between them. "If I do your laundry then I want something of it too. I'm not your housewife if you already forgot. I just being nice and your wash machine is big enough for my dirty clothes too, since you just told me you didn't have more."

Steve watched him then he smiled evil and caught Danny's hand in the air and kissed his palm.

"Seems fair, housewife."

Friday, December, 11th: 

"Where are we going?", Steve asked as Danny yanked him out of the Palace and toward his car. For once he took the driver seat.

"I take you out."

"Out." Steve sent Danny a look that was supposed to be withering, but the blond seemed unaffected. 

"Yes out."

“OK,” he said, raised his eyebrows, and set Danny with that crooked pursed lipped grin that made him look like he was chewing on something, his bemused but biting back joy smile.

A couple of minutes they parked in front of a burger restaurant.

Steve opened his mouth to speak but Danny's glare made him close his mouth.

Without a word Danny hand him the keys over when they both climbed out of the car and met each other in front of the door of the restaurant. Steve kissed his hand before took the car keys.

They went inside and took a seat at the end of the burger joint.

A waiter came and the order. A few minutes later the waiter brings their food, a greasy bacon cheeseburger for Danny and a fish sandwich for the former SEAL. Steve wrapped his leg back around Danny’s, slowly rubbing their clothed skin together, the gesture not meant to be sensual, just comforting.

After their meal, Danny dropped Steve back at his house.

"Do you want to come in drink a couple of beers and crash here?"

Danny considered the offer. "Nah, I'd better get home."

"Thank you for taking me out," Steve said, truthfully. Still, he didn't get out of the car. Danny looked at him curiously, undoubtedly wondering what Steve was waiting for. 

"I still have six kisses left," the other man said in a low voice, leaning closer.

"Oh, and where you gonna kiss me?", Danny teased, staring at Steve's lips and made it clear where he wanted to be kissed.

Steve didn't answer he just leaned in but not for a real kiss. 

Instead, he cupped Danny's jaw and kissed him softly on his cheeks, his eyelid, his nose, and his forehead, rubbing his bottom lip with the blade of his thumb. A pleasing flush bloomed on Danny's cheeks.

"It's Friday," Steve said like it'd explaining everything.

Day 12:

“Danno,” he crooned, pressing soft kisses along Danny’s face. “Time to get up, buddy.”

Danny groaned and tries to bat him away, but Steve was insistent, and soon enough Danny opened his eyes. 

"C'mon up buddy. We have Charlie today."

They picked Charlie up and went straight to Steve's house.

"Danno, can we make cookies today?", innocent eyes looked at Danny. He let a long signed out. 

"You have to ask Uncle Steve, it's his kitchen after all," Charlie ran outside to Steve who played with Eddie. Charlie joined them and Danny saw that Charlie lighted up at something Steve said. 

Danny went to the kitchen and searched for the ingredients they would need. Actually, Danny loved baking but with a child is always getting messy and baking made him miss his daughter even more.

Soon the two people he loved, came to look curiously at what Danny has already prepared. 

"No, don't touch it, you too, Steve! First, wash your hands!", he sent them to the bathroom.

After the kids (seriously Steve acted something like a child around Danny) came back, they found their rhythm, each mixing and pouring a batch, while one adult watched and helped carefully Charlie then they put both batches of cookies that look like Christmas trees in the oven.

When the cookies were done, Steve was the first who wanted to taste them.

"I've never seen you eat cookies since I've known you." Danny Hands propped onto his hips accusingly.

Steve rolled his eyes, "I eat food, even sweet things on occasion."

"That's was fun! Can we bake next week again?", the kid asked joyfully oblivious to the tension. 

Danny saw that Steve licked at his lips and then parted his mouth slightly like he was about to speak. So he spoke up before the other could promise his son something that they couldn't hold.

"Perhaps, if Steve and I didn't need to catch bad guys."

"I hope not," Charlie pouted and grabbed a fresh-made Cookie.

"We too, buddy."

Day 13:

"Move in with me", Steve said as he placed kisses over his partner's face like yesterday. 

“You… want me to do…what?” Danny asked and sounded much more alert. 

"You heard me," Steve replied firmly and hold Danny's face in both hands when the other man tried to pull away.

"Aren't you full of surprises this month?", he puffed out his cheeks. "Why?"

"One I want to wake up next to you, so I can start earlier with kisses. Moving in with me would save us the car drive to our houses back and forth so it's good for the environment less car driving."

Danny stood up and ignored Steve. "I need coffee for this shit," he mumbled over his way to the kitchen.

"C'mon think about the environment wouldn't you be proud to tell your kids in twenty years that you protect the climate by moving in with me," Steve followed him.

Danny groaned and put his head in his hand as he waits for the coffee machine to make the liquid.

"These are the most hideous arguments I ever heard and it's kinda a compliment since I know you and you always say and do something ridiculous. I can't believe this is my life."

"Hideous?", Steve mouthed stunned, "My arguments are perfectly plausible."

"You and plausible?", Danny snorted and let a sound of relief when the coffee pot was finally full. He took a mug and fill the coffee in. Before he could take a sip a hand tore the mug from his hand and took a sip of the contents.

"Steve! Give me my mug back or I punch you in the face again!"

Warm hands came to Danny's face and wet kisses were place over his face again. "Aww, Danny you are so cute when you get mad. Your coffee isn't as good as mine. I rescue you from bad coffee. You should be grateful."

"You know that you have only two kisses left for the whole day?", Danny said because this was the only thing he came up with at that moment. Steve's new behavior, showing affection to his partner was like a weapon, the blonde couldn't fight against it. 

"Totally worth it," Steve smiled like the sun and it was hard for Danny to act sour while looking at the man’s wide smile.

Day 14, Monday: 

"Wouldn’t you like to know," Danny answered, hushed and mysterious.

Steve narrowed his eyes. "I asked, didn’t I?"

"Sounded more like an order to me."

"Tell me." Steve rumbled, eyes slanted.

"See? You demand," Danny admonished. 

Steve glared and Danny smirked in return. 

"Please," puppy eyes looked at him all innocent at once.

Danny signed, "Because I feeling generous again and we don't get any cases."

"Yet," Steve corrected.

"Don't jinx it!"

Danny took him to his favorite spot and sat at the hook of the car.   
They must be there for a couple of hours at least, gazing up at the sky until the stars were visible while talking quietly, but it feels like no time has passed at all when they get back to Steve's place. 

There were now, sitting on the couch like all several times this month, and Danny couldn't stop thinking about Steve's lips. Since Steve started kissing him, Danny had never kissed him back. It's was Steve's gift after all and he'd refused to give his partner the credits. The date on Friday should Steve tell that he was ready to kiss him back but somehow the idiot didn't understand or he just wanted to drive Danny a little crazier. It must be the second obviously and he really hated it that Steve was always a step ahead of him.

Danny jerked his eyes up, guilty, trying to pretend he hadn’t been caught looking, only to be caught by Steve’s own gaze, heavy and dark with an intensity that tugged at the heat pooling in the base of Danny’s stomach. Something was mesmerizing about that stare, something that made it so hard to tear himself away from that Danny knew he had to wrap his arms around Steve and pulled him closer. So he did just that and Steve went willingly.

"Where do you want me to kiss me? I could place my last six kisses on your sweet mouth but only if you'd kiss me back," Steve whispered as he looked him intently in his eyes.

"You goof, what do you think was Friday about?" 

The brown man tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"I'm old-fashioned. I don't kiss someone before I show them that I respect them. That's how it works, normally."

"Huh", the other replied dumbly.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Stop the innocent act. You knew that I wanted to kiss you back on Friday."

Steve smirked not even embarrassed that Danny saw through his act. "Friday wasn't the right time," he shrugged.

"And why do you think today is better?", Danny challenged.

"Today is Monday you know since I'm literally the Monday of your life," he repeated Danny's word from Day nine.

Danny gasped in mock surprise. "Wow, you listen to me for once, what a miracle."

"I show your miracle," Steve promised as he leaned in their lips meet, softly touching before parting and pressing together again. A moment later he felt Danny melt against him and then he kissed him back, his lips slowly moving against his. 

He pulled back to look at Danny. "I'm really happy that you join the party."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Shut up," they leaned in at the same time, kissing harder this time.

Steve groaned when Danny’s tongue licked over his bottom lip and then it was in his mouth, exploring his teeth and sliding against his own. He hauled Danny as close as he can, desperate to keep him that way and never let him go. 

Steve broke the kiss and just rested their foreheads together. Danny smiled softly, corners of his eyes and mouth crinkling slightly and Steve smiled back.

"Stay tonight", he whispered.

Day 15:

Steve woke up to his alarm beeping on the bedside table. It was still dark outside, he smashed his hand on the console to turn it off before it wakes Danny. But he wasn't fast enough, Danny stirred and started to open his eyes. So Steve shushed him and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

“Everything’s good, Danno,” he murmured. “I just go swimming, be back in a bit, go back to sleep, okay?”

“Kay,” Danny muttered sleepily, blindly groping for Steve’s face and pulling him into a quick, tired kiss before relaxing back into the bed, resting on Steve’s pillow. Steve stayed still until Danny’s breathing evens out, and then quietly gave one last kiss on his head and dragged himself out of bed.

He changed into his swimming pants and took a towel with him and carefully closed the door behind him.

When he came back an hour later he found Danny in the kitchen whistling to himself while was digging through the fridge for cranberry syrup and whipped cream. His partner cooked pancakes, brewing coffee, and cutting the stems off of strawberries and pineapples. 

"Why you are already up?", Steve asked as he stepped closer, leaning against the kitchen counter. Danny went to him and handing him a bottle of green-looking smoothie.

Steve leaned down to kissed Danny on his lips softly and was delighted when Danny kissed him back again.

Danny broke the kiss after a minute, looking regretful. "HPD called they want us to help," he said.

"Did you call the others?", Steve asked after he drank the smoothie empty in one gulp.

"Of course," the detective rolled his eyes. "But we still get time to eat."

"Hm, want something else to taste," Steve grinned and sucked mouth-shaped bruises into the pale golden skin of Danny's neck just under the collar where the shirt would cover the hickeys. 

"Hey, that counted as kisses too. Only have nine kisses left."

"Hm, I can work with that."

Steve pulled away from the neck and took Danny's face in his hands, taking Danny's mouth in a hard, demanding kiss. Danny reacted faster than ever, kissing Steve back and hesitantly bringing his hands to rest against Steve’s shoulder blades. Steve stepped closer, pressing their bodies together.

"Eight. I'm really happy that you join the party," the taller man admitted as he nipped on his partner's ear.

"It's a nice party."

"Wow so optimistic today," Steve smiled smugly.

"Shut up," Danny slapped him on his shoulder and kissed Steve again.

Day 16:

Today was the first day that Steve didn't follower his own advent calendar for Danny. 

Steve didn't wake him up with kisses instead he texted Danny that he would drive to the office on his own, trying to search for something HPD and the team have missed. 

If Danny wouldn't know the former SEAL for nine years he would be pretty disappointed and would interpret that Danny had done something wrong. But he knew the man better than everyone, so he knew how to behave around him. 

He would give Steve space and focus on catching the perp, after that he would make him talk about his feelings over a couple of beers.

That's exactly what he tried to do right now.

Steve was sitting next to him, looking at the Tv screen where some soap opera show playing, but Danny knew he wasn’t really seeing what was ahead of him. if he was, he definitely would complain about Danny's program choice.

So Danny went along with his plan. He started ranting about many things, about his sister’s latest jobs, about his shopping adventures with Grace that was too long away, or about the lady in the grocery store that asked him what kind of meat beef was. Hello?! Beef is beef, not chicken or pork. 

Just as he began another topic to complain about, Steve finally interrupted him with a growl.

“Can you shut up for once in your life?”

Bingo! There he was. Now they could banter and then everything would be alright. Their banter helped ground him and kept him from spiraling too much. 

He knew Steve's outburst was just an act to drive him away, to not show him how vulnerable he really was. 

"Well, excuse me I was just I'm making up for your silence!?"

Abruptly, Steve stood up and headed for the fridge to take a couple of beers. 

Despite his acting pissed act he came back to sat next to Danny and hand him a beer.

"All day you push all my buttons with your impatience!", Danny ranted and stabbed a finger to Steve's chest.

Steve glared, "I didn't mean to push all your buttons. I was just looking for mute."

Danny snorted and drank half of his beer. Steve mimicked him. 

They were silent for while as they drank the beer a little bit slower.

Suddenly Danny took Steve's hand in his, give a squeeze. Steve stared at their hand in wonder. 

"I'm sorry," Steve mumbled. 

The blonde held tight his hand, gently caressing the smooth skin with his thumb.

"It's ok. I know that you can wait to find the man who murdered a police officer. I can wait for either but I know something you have to wait for the right time."

Steve snorted out a laugh and took his intertwined hands to his lips to gently kiss Danny on his knuckles while he held eye contact.

"That seems familiar to me and I'm sorry for not kissing you today."

With his other free hand, Danny shifted and yanked Steve into a hug. 

"I didn't need fifteen kisses, this one kiss was enough," Danny mumbled against Steve's neck and placed a kiss as light as a feather there.

Days 17-19

When he imagined paying Steve back he didn't imagine it to places all in all 49 kisses ( twelve (minus four-morning kisses) +18+19) over his partner's unconscious body.

Maybe he imagined that he'd woke Steve up with sweet kisses (like steve did) but it never engross him that it would be in a freaking hospital bed.

He was waiting for two fucking days for his partner to wake up. Ok, technically it was only one day but anyway it felt so long. The Doctors said it could be worse. No brain damage, everything was ok.

The senseless man had gotten himself shot during their night chase in their current case, pushing Danny out of the way, and because he had very bad luck he fell from the building, landing the sea. If it wasn't bad enough a boat didn't saw him (because it was night) and drove over him.

Danny was scared of his mind when he saw Steve's lifeless body in the water, sinking deeper. 

Junior and Danny both jumped in the water to rescue him.

Thankfully Steve wore a vest, the vest caught two bullets: on his shoulder and his left side. So on top of the bullet would he had several bruises from the force of the bullet and boat accident and was almost drowned.

The waiting gave him time to think and he realized that he somehow got romantically involved with his best friend/boss. It was all Steve's fault. He didn't plan to be in a relationship with a man nevertheless his best friend. Anyway now was not the time to feel angsty. 

All was so easy so it should tell him everything. He didn't need to feel insecure. 

The thing was that they spend every day of this month together. They barely speak with their colleagues if it wasn't work-related. Junior lived with Steve but he didn't saw him the entire month in the house. It probably was a good thing.

_Lou spoke about this fact with Danny and teased the younger one after the ambulance drove Steve to the hospital. "It’s gonna be fine.”_

_Danny blinked once. “Of course?”_

_"Your guy is a tough one. He had a lot of luck,"_

_"Yes, and what's your point?" Danny just wanted to drive to the hospital so he went towards his car._

_“I’m just saying! Once they treat him, the two of you can go back to, well, you know.”_

_Danny stopped walking at once. “No, I don’t know. What are you getting at here, Lou?”_

_He actually rolled his eyes at him. “Come on, Danny. That weird but cute honeymoon phase you two have. The one where you pretend you aren’t actually madly in love with each other but spend every second with each other.”_

_Danny continued walking. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”_

_He ignores Lou's “of course you don’t” and just continues, just waving his hand in goodbye without looking back, and ignores the heavy feeling in his stomach as he drove to the hospital._

So he waited anxiously for Steve to wake up.

As if he could read his mind Steve stirred. Scooting to the edge of his chair, he looked down at Steve’s face and watched as the man opened his eyes.Sighing in relief, he squeezed Steve’s hand and looked into the slightly dazed eyes of his lover.“Hey, how’re you feeling?” he asked softly.

He seemed confused, blinking a few times and glancing around, looking a little panicked... until his gaze settled on Danny. "Danny?" he mumbled, his voice hoarse. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital," Danny replied softly, "You got shot." On purpose, he let the other details out for now.

"Oh," then a moment later Steve groaned. Danny pressed the button for painkillers.

"Danno, it's hurt", Steve made grabby hands and tried to sit up. 

"You sweet idiot, don't move! They already gave you the good stuff. Normally you arent that..." he waved a hand to Steve.

"Cute?", Steve asked innocently.

"Sure, we can go with that," he replied sarcastically.

"How many kisses do you own me?", Danny asked him to test how out far he can think.

"Day?", the hurt man sound sleepy and loppy.

"It has been two days since you last kiss me. So I don't open doors 18 and 19."

"Oh, a lot".

"Yeah," Danny smiled because his partner was so adorable right now.

"Kiss", Steve demanded and pursed his lips.

The shorter one rolled his eyes but obliged him. He kissed him on his forehead and the lips carefully because Steve didn't stop whine. 

"Sleep now."

"Lov' ya," 

"Love you too, babe."

Day 20/21  
  


Danny carefully put the tray at the foot of the bed, a good foot away from Steve’s feet, just in case, and climbed back into bed next to Steve.

He watched Steve asleep and was running a finger through his hair while he waited for him to wake up. 

“Morning, babe,” he said when Steve opened his eyes.

“Hm, morning, Danny,” Steve replied, still sounding sleepy.

“Made your breakfast,” Danny remarked quietly. “Got French toast and strawberries and coffee right here.”

Steve lifted his head to look down the bed at where Danny is gesturing and eyes the breakfast tray with appreciation. “It's nice. Better than pancake every day. What’s the occasion?”

Danny shrugged. “Well, my stupid man thinks getting shot is fun and it's part of my calendar.”

As he processed what he just said Danny blushed, he hoped that Steve hadn't noticed it. He took the plate of French toast and poured maple syrup on top, and speared a bite onto the fork, and brought it to Steve’s mouth.

Steve grinned. “Gonna feed me? Cute, Danno,” he teased.

“Be quiet you are injured,” Danny hissed but without heat.

The former SEAL laughed but then moaned in pain, holding his side.

Danny stood up to bring him painkillers mentally slapped himself for forgetting them and joined him in bed again, "Here, babe."

Steve took the glass of water and swallowed two pills, then he mentioned Danny to come closer. Danny already knows what would happen next. He leaned closer and Steve kissed him on his lips gently. It was short and carefully more than either would like but they didn’t want to accidentally spill their breakfast dishes all over the bed or hurt Steve more. 

Steve ate the proffered bite that Danny offered again then he tilted his head a bit and leaned in for a kiss that Danny eagerly returns. He licked the sweet coffee and the maple syrup flavor off of Danny’s tongue, chasing the taste of Dannybefore pulling back. Both sipped their coffee before Danny got another bite on the fork, this time for himself.

After that Danny picked up a strawberry and holds it out for Steve, who takes half of it into his mouth and leaned forward. Danny chuckled and bites off the other half, red strawberry juice staining his lips.

“Sappy,” Danny said once he’s swallowed.

Steve grinned, "You are the bigger sap."

Steve nuzzled his nose against Danny's after the plates are empty. “Love you,” he spoke softly and kissed him on the lips.

Danny smiled as he pulled back. “See you are really sappy,”

"Seriously thank you. I really love you so fucking much," Steve confessed as he leaned back on the headboard of the bed.

"Love you even more if you stay here in bed all day," Danny took his badge and gun from Steve's nightstand. He had to go to work shortly to write the report and checked how the kids are doing. 

"But how can I kiss you when you aren't here?." Steve pouted.

"Seriously sometimes I wonder if I raised another child."

"Danno! I even not that injured. I'm just sore from the bruises. I had worst," Steve protested.

"We talked about that yesterday. A couple of days in bed would not kill you and that is the goal, to not be killed. Just stay in bed, for me."

"Ok, I keep the bed warm." Danny didn't believe him that he could spend all day in bed.

"Good."

After work, the cop went home to find Steve in bed with Eddie, cuddled against him.

"Feeling better?", Danny asked him

"I felt better since I was out of the hospital", Steve replied and waved to the bed, inviting.

"Good, then I can tell you exactly how stupid you were." Danny scowled. 

"Wow, I'm surprised you wait so long," Steve was smiling up at his partner, amusement that made his eyes twinkle and opened his right arm for Danny to snuggle under. 

Steve sighed softly he was glad of being at home.He could sort of remember Danny rescuing him, but it was kinda fuzzy.

Days 22- 24:

These days should be used to pay back the debt Steve owe Danny.

Steve was feeling better, the bruises just hurt when they were touched but all in all, he was fine, and he wanted nothing more than to tease Danny, but regrettably, it ended up with Danny teasing him;

Steve pushed Danny against the wall, holding his wrists there and leaning in and playfully teasing him with almost-kisses, barely brushing their lips together before pulling back. "Steven," Danny complained. The other chuckled and leaned in for a real kiss.

They made out for a while but before they could tear each other the clothes off, Danny pulled back and slapped him in his side.

Steve moaned out in pain.

Christmas Eve:

Are you making _me_ breakfast?" Danny peered over Steve's shoulder to see the eggs and bacon sizzling on the stove.

"Mhm," Steve confirmed lazily, turning back to the kitchen. "I also made coffee."

"Do you really feel fine?" Danny couldn't help but be worried.

Steve groaned. "I'm fine for three days. I had worse."

"Don't say it like it's a good thing and I know that you had worse. I witness almost all your worse injuries."

"Danny! I go crazy if I do nothing all day. And making breakfast isn't so hard."

"Well seemed like we swap so it's my turned for 24 kisses?" Danny asked running a hand across his chest carefully to not come across the bruises.

"Actually I had something else in mind for today 24 are a lot," Steve smirked and moved his eyebrows.

"More than kissing?", Danny purred out.

"Yes,"

"Pity you got hurt."

"Hey no, we still can! I'm waiting for the entire December no years for getting to know all you." Steve whined and looked his body up and down with a teasing smile.

Danny said nothing just search for plates and began to shove the eggs in his mouth.

Steve sulked crossing his hands over his chest.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Eat! Maybe Christmas day," he commented back with a snort, but he seemed softened by the kindliness of Steve’s gesture, his gentle blue eyes focused on Steve with admiration rather than distrust.

"Where are the team?", Steve asked in the evening, he kinda expected to celebrate with their Ohana. After he was discharged they visited him once but then they left Danny and him alone. He knew they don't mean in a bad way.

"They don't want to distract us because they think we are on a honeymoon," Danny answered sharply.

Steve grinned, "See even they expected us to do more than kissing."

Danny rolled his eyes. "You are impossible."

**Christmas morning:**

The routine was the same as the 15th day, Steve woke up first, kissed Danny on his head, and then went swimming. Yes, even on Christmas he made a workout. 

After his workout, Steve came back to the house, towel in his hand, he found Danny not in the kitchen as expected, instead, the blonde was in the living room.

"Good morning," Steve said and joyned Danny on the sofa, kissing him on his cheek.

"Good morning," Danny smiled at him and gestured to the coffee time where a wrapped small box and a big box were waiting to be open.

"You alright?"

"Yes, the doctor clears me for physical activities on the 23rd. You know that "

"Time for gifts," he added.

Steve thought they would exchange the gifts after breakfast, so he was a little bit surprised.

"Ok," he said cheerful and collected his gifts for Danny from under the Christmas tree.

"Go first," took the small box. Carefully opened it. It was a small box. He opened the box slowly. 

"Your car key."

"Great observation skills."

"Why?"

"So we haven't to fight for one," 

Steve said nothing just stared at the keys with a blank expression.

"You don't like it," Danny stated.

Steve shook his head. "Then I'd have one reason less to kiss you," he said seriously.

Danny laughed in relief and brought a hand up to cup Steve’s cheek, thumb sweeping over warm skin. “You can kiss me whenever you want, you know,” he said softly, leaning in to brush his lips against the corner of Steve’s mouth.

The smile he receives in return illuminates Steve's entire face.

"Mission accomplished," Steve mumbled and rested one hand on Danny's head to kiss him again.

Danny felt butterflies flutter in his stomach when Steve kissed him and He wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve someone as caring, amazing, and crazy as Steve.

"Yeah, yeah your op "wooed Danny with a weird method" work. Seriously I can't please that I participated and even gift you with my own calendar back."

While Danny spoke, Steve handed him his gift.

"Open your gift before we get distracted by other things," Steve leered at him. 

Slowly Danny opened the box, inside was an envelope, he opened the envelope too and inside were three plane tickets for New Jersey. 

For once in his life Danny was speechless, he stared at Steve. 

"I know you miss your hometown. So I called your parents and they invited us over. The trip is scheduled for next week."

Steve grinned brightly at him, he knew that Danny needed time to process the news, so he knocked his ankle against Danny’s.

"You sap," Danny beamed back, uncomplicatedly happy.

Steve pulled him in for a kiss that quickly went heated. Steve showed Danny on the top of him and took the opportunity to run his hands all over Danny's body, touching wherever he could reach. He would be content to stay like this forever feeling Danny's weight on him, enjoying the closeness.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like this, exchanging slow kisses and light touches before it was too much. Steve could feel himself harden again, canting his hips up to meet Danny's half-hard cock. Danny moaned against his lips, pulling back to look at Steve with dark eyes.

"We should go upstairs," Steve sent him a knowing smirk, perfectly aware of what was going through Danny's mind right now. Danny surged up to kiss him, wanting to wipe that smug look off of his face.

"I still don't think you up for that." 

Steve gestured to his cock. "Oh believe my I'm "up" for it."

Come on, why should he torture himself further? They both want it so... Danny smirked. "Then show me how up you are," and manhandled him towards the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I thought I couldn't write it too perfectly, since in the show nothing went perfect there too. it's tricky to have in mind the whole time that the character is injured.
> 
> Which day(s) is your favorite?

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see in the summery I promised you more. So don't worry I will update in a few days. I just want feedback before I write the whole story. So if you be so kind and could share what you think about the story and my writing skills, I would highly approve!


End file.
